The New Girl
by BlackButlerFan4Ever
Summary: Skylar Harrington, beloved sister of Derby Harrington. She is a sweet loyal girl who will do anything for her brother. But she disobeyed her and fell for their sworn enemy, Johnny Vincent. Can she ever get her brother's trust back and obey him again or continue disobeying him for the man she loves? Johnny/OC Ricky/OC Gary/OC
1. Skylar Harrington

**Ok so I'm starting a new story but same characters because my old one was going to fast and most of the chapters didn't make sense but please don't put any comments that are about my grammar, spelling, punctuation, and etc. but please leave positive comments please thank you.**

* * *

Skylar wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a very special girl. Her family never paid any attention to her and she spent most of her life locked up in her room all these years. Now she's 16 years old and older brother Derby Harrington who is 17 and which is a complete jerk to everyone. Derby seemed amused when he heard Skylar talking to their pet cat, Mr. Reynolds

He quietly laughed, _Skylar is very lonely I should try talking to her. _"Skylar it's breakfast time father wants to make an announcement."

Skylar came out looking great, long blonde hair was down with a black headband the ends of her hair were dyed red. She was wearing a red and black plaid button up shirt with matching skirt and red flats also she was wearing diamond bracelets. Derby was wearing red polo t-shirt with red jeans and red vans. In the Harrington household, everyone has to be wearing the same color as everyone else is wearing. Skylar and Derby were walking to the dining table which was huge, they lived in a mansion Skylar didn't have a close relationship with any of her family members. Her father and brother care about whether or not people are poor or not, they didn't care if people were dirt poor they judge them for it and make fun of them.

Today Mr. Harrington was wearing a bright red suit and red nikes and Skylar and Derby's soon to be step-mom was wearing a red dress, and red high heels Skylar could tell that this woman didn't like spending time with their dad she decided to ignore the thought and continued eating her breakfast. _What did dad want to talk about? I wonder if he got the promotion? _Skylar thought she just finished her breakfast Her father was going to make the announcement right about now.

"Derby listen, I got you into Bullworth Academy, but I added you sister in too so take good care of her and don't let her interact with poor people especially those greaser boys. Who is their leader this year anyway?" Their father asked

"Its still Johnny Vincent but he'll be leaving soon, though," Derby replied Mr. Harrington nodded. _Who's Johnny Vincent? Maybe I'll find out later. _Skylar thought

"Pack your bags school starts in an hour." Skylar ran upstairs and packed all her clothes and any necessary supplies and in 30 minutes she was ready to go. Derby was watching from her door she was sitting in her window seat looking out the window.

"Skylar don't talk to any greaser got it there poor and it's the preps job to beat them back to the ghetto got it."

Skylar merely laughed. "Oh, Derby just leave them alone you can't judge someone by how much money they have." Derby scoffed and walked away. Skylar seemed nervous because it was her first time in her life she was sleeping anywhere but her house.

"Bye, sweetheart I'll miss you." Skylar hugged her dad.

"I'll miss you too dad." Skylar let go of her dad and walked to the limousine the limo driver got her bags and put it in the back along with Derby's luggage. Derby seems to be losing his temper.

"Hurry up Mark we don't have all day," Derby said impatiently.

After that the limo driver was done putting it away he ran to the drivers seat started the car and drove to Bullworth Academy. _I hope I make friends I've never had ones before. _Skylar thought as she looked out the window, Derby noticed she was in deep thought and decided to leave her alone.

"Derby, what's it like being in Bullworth?" Skylar asked.

Derby scoffed. "It's horrible trying to make friends is the hardest, when I was in Bullworth when I was the nobody until I finally became a somebody, I went up to the Preppies and told them I'm rich and my dad is Bradley Harrington and they let be the leader of the Preps."

Skylar nodded and looked out the window. _I hope I make new friends is Derby a jerk just like he is at home? _She thought _Maybe I'll find out later._


	2. Johnny Vincent

**I'm sorry for deleting my other chapters, but I realized my mistake with the story and I would like to thank one of my guest reviews for the criticism it really helped me with the story.  
**

* * *

17-year-old Johnny Vincent was walking to the tenements and was greeted with drunk greases and was not surprised with their actions and he kept a straight face on. Hal was slurring something to him.

"Heyyyy Johnny I- saw Lola making out with that preppy scum Tad Spencer today." Hal slurred Johnny just rolled his eyes _Typical Lola. _

"I know Hal," He said he went to the refrigerator and took out a beer.

"You-you know wh-what you should do? j-just dump her s-she's just using you." Johnny sighed he heard a ding coming from his phone. He checked to see it was from Lola.

_Hey, babe, I'm sorry for cheating on you are we still together? Text me back once you get this. ;) -Lola_

Johnny was getting irritated with her cheating and he texted her back with his fingers pressing hard against the keys his anger was bubbling up and he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed his beer and threw it against the wall startling the greasers.

_I'm done with your fucking cheating we're through I did nothing but love you and you repay me by cheating on me with my enemy? I'm done you slut good luck with your future, you whore. -Johnny _

Johnny through his phone next to him and felt a little better, but his heart aced for her. She cheated on him with his enemy and he needed to move on from her and he felt a little better and knowing he needed to move on, but there is no girl that is in Bullworth that is worth dating Pinky is stuck-up, Christy is a gossip addict, Beatrice is too nerdy and Angel is annoying to him.

_How am I going to move on? None of these girls are my type._

Johnny ran his hands through his head messing up his hair in the process. He needed to find a girl who won't cheat on him or won't use him. He felt like he can't take this anymore and he grabbed a new beer from the fridge and drank until he passed out.

_Goodbye, forever Lola._ Was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Collision and New Friends

Skylar was walking to her dorm carrying her suitcase and her bag. She was a little nervous from all the people she's going to meet. _I hope they like me. What if they don't like me? Ugh, I wish I was as confident as Derby. _Skylar was very insecure when it comes to new people. She was too busy in thought when she bumped into someone.

"Ow." Someone groaned.

Skylar looked up to see a girl her age she had light brown hair with icy blue eyes and she was wearing a black tee that reached her elbows and she was wearing a purple vest with a black mini skirt with cork high heels. Her hair was down and she was wearing a black headband.

"Oh sorry." Skylar quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it I'm Taylor," She said with a smile.

"I'm Skylar." She looked at Skylar.

"You're new around here aren't you?" Skylar nodded and looked down.

"It's all right I'll show you around." Taylor led Skylar to the cafeteria and showed her the cliques in the school.

"That's the Nerds they seem pretty harmless but if you get to know them they are pretty sneaky and can make your life a living hell their turf is the library and their leader is Ernest Jones." She pointed to the nerds they were either over-weighted or under-weighted and were wearing a green astronomy vest with school slacks and white sneakers.

"Ok," Skylar replied.

"Over there is Preps they're stuck-up and only invite you if your rich or related to one of them their turf is near the auto shop their leader is Derby Harrington," Taylor said while pointing to the people with Aquaberry vests with school slacks with white sneakers. But there was one girl who was wearing an Aquaberry vest with an Aquaberry skirt with brown flats.

"I know my brother is the leader of the Preps." She nodded and looked at the direction of the Jocks.

"Those are the Jocks they rule the school you better stay away from them if I were you. Or they will treat you like they treat the nerds their turf is the gym their leader is Ted Thompson." She pointed to a bunch of jocks wearing Bullworth jersey and school slacks with gym sneakers.

"Theirs one more clique I need to tell you about their not here so I'll show you where they are."

Skylar and Taylor turned around and bumped into someone. Skylar opened her eyes to see she was on top of someone not just anyone but a boy. He was good looking and he had brown hair and hazel eyes he groaned in pain and Skylar quickly got up. Taylor was on top of a boy with black hair and brown eyes she opened her eyes to see she was on top of a boy.

"Johnny, Ricky are you guys alright?" One of the greasers pushed Skylar and Taylor off and helped Johnny and Ricky up.

"Watch where you're going next time blondie." Skylar scowled and looked at him angrily Derby saw what happened and marched over to Skylar.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU FILTHY POOR GREASEBALLS !" Johnny simply glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"YOU JUST BUMPED INTO MY LITTLE SISTER." Johnny simply scowled at him.

"SHE BUMPED INTO ME!" Derby was furious and tackled him. Bif glared at Ricky and punched him. An all out war happened the Preps and the Greasers were fighting. Skylar couldn't take it anymore she pushed Derby off of Johnny and got in front of Johnny before Derby could tackle him again

"Skylar what the hell do yo think you're doing? Can't you see I'm beating up the one who pushed you." Skylar shook her head.

"Don't hurt him I'm the one who bumped into him, he didn't do anything." Derby was angry and slapped Skylar across the face. Johnny was stunned he couldn't do anything about the scene in front of him.

"Let's go, Skylar." Skylar got up holding her bruised cheek and followed him. Taylor followed them and fled the scene.

"Wow." Was all Norton could say. Johnny was speechless and he went to the auto shop without uttering a word.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? R&amp;R**


	4. Truths and Crushes

**Hope you still like this story :P**

* * *

Skylar was nervous on what Derby was going to do next and Taylor was walking with her to see if Derby was going to hit her again. Bif keeps on staring at Skylar and she was getting uncomfortable with his staring but decided to ignore it. Once they reached the Preps turf he yelled in frustration and kicked a chair. Skylar flinched in fear of getting hurt again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT! YOU JUST SAVED OUR WORST ENEMY! JOHNNY VINCENT!" Skylar looked down and thought of something.

"I-I d-didn't know who the cliques were and I thought he was just a random boy I'm sorry Derby." His expression softened and he looked at Skylar.

"It's fine Skylar just don't let it happen again." Skylar nodded and he walked out of the room with the other preps and Skylar sighed in relief.

"Um...Skylar? is he always like this?" Taylor asked Skylar shook her head.

"This was the first time he ever hit me." Taylor gave a Skylar a sympathetic smile

"I forgot to mention the people we just bumped into are the greasers their turf is the Auto-Shop and their leader is Johnny Vincent the one you bumped into. I bumped into Ricky Pucino." thief

Skylar nodded and left the Preps turf with Taylor and they were headed to the cafeteria. Skylar saw a girl with red hair and she had hazel eyes she was wearing a dark blue elbow length v-neck shirt with a black mini skirt she had blue high heels and her hair was loose. She was sitting alone until Skylar and Taylor joined her.

"Hi." Taylor greeted her as she sat down. The girl looked up to see a brunette and a blonde sitting across from her. She looked at them and flashed them a warm smile.

"Hello." Skylar smiled at her.

"I'm Skylar and this is Taylor what's your name?" She looked up and smiled back at her.

"I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet-" Taylor was interrupted by the intercom.

"Taylor Meyers, Skylar Harrington, Johnny Vincent, Ricky Pucino, Bif Taylor and Derby Harrington please head to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office NOW!" She yelled the last part and Skylar, Amanda, and Taylor winced in pain.

"We'll be right back." Taylor said as her and Skylar got up and headed to the office.

Once Skylar and Taylor got there nobody was there yet and they sat down waiting for Dr. Crabblesnitch and the other's to arrive. The door opened and it revealed Bif and Derby walking over to them sitting down and it was an awkward silence and none of them dared to break it. Johnny and Ricky then entered the room and Johnny sat next to Skylar and Ricky sat next to Johnny.

Johnny turned to see the blonde girl she was extremely drop-dead gorgeous and He couldn't stop looking at her and Skylar didn't notice her eyes were glued to the noticed this and he growled Taylor turned to him and gave him a death glare. He glared at her back and this continued for about three more minutes and Dr. Crablesnitch opened the door and he smirked once he saw Skylar and Taylor.

"Ah, new faces." Skylar stiffens a little and Johnny seem to notice it.

"There was a rumor that there was a fight going on and Derby you hit your sister today." Derby's eyes widened and he glared at Skylar she tried to ignore his glare she fiddled with her finger on her lap. Johnny found that adorable and cute. Skylar sighed.

"No, he didn't." Johnny, Taylor, Bif, and Ricky looked at her with wide eyes they all thought the same thing _Why the hell would she cover for him?_

"Oh, I see and is it true Vincent that you and Harrington fought today?" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"No, we were just wrestling for a banana. Yes, we were fighting!" Johnny sarcastically remarked.

"You all have detention I'll go easy on you guys all you have to do is sit in class for about 3 and a half hours and you can go." They sighed in relief.

"Dismissed." They all walked out of the office and went away in pairs Johnny and Ricky went downstairs Bif and Derby headed right and Skylar and Taylor went left. They stopped in mid tracks and Taylor turned to Skylar.

"What the hell Skylar why would you cover for him?" Skylar shrugged.

"If he ever does it again I promise I won't cover I'm sorry." Skylar apologized and Taylor smiled warmly at her.

"No problemmmm..." She trailed off looking at a brown haired boy with a scar. She watched him walk by and he flashed her a smirk. Taylor blushed looking at her feet.

"What was that?" She blushed and looked away.

"Nothing..." Skylar gave her an amused look.

"Suuuurrreeeeee..." Taylor playfully glared at her and they both headed off to class.


	5. Forgive and Forget

**Sorry for not updating sooner I'm kinda busy so enjoy this chapter :P**

* * *

Johnny was stunned and couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't stop thinking about why she covered for him. _Why the hell would she cover for him. _He thought with a frown.

"Johnny is something wrong?" Lucky asked as he lit a cigarette. Johnny just sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about a girl." Lucky shook his head.

"I thought we told you to stop thinking about Lola." Johnny shook his head.

"It isn't Lola, I think her name was Sally? Sammy? Shelby? I really don't know. But she was with the girl who came last year Taylor Meyers." Lucky's eyes widened.

"Johnny man, that's Derby Harrington's sister." Johnny shrugged.

"I know but she saved me and I've been an asshole to her. She stopped Derby from punching me in my teeth, but she got slapped for it." Lucky took a deep breath.

"I heard. But do you want to be friends with her or something?" Johnny shrugged.

"I don't know...I mean she did get hurt for me...and she is extremely gorgeous and she is shy..." Johnny trailed off. Lucky smirked.

"Looks like you have a crush." Johnny shook his head.

"No I don't-" Johnny was cut off by yelling.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!" A Prefect yelled. Johnny and Lucky looked at each other.

"Run!" They both said in unison. They both ran but unfortunately they both got caught.

"Caught ya you little brat." Johnny sighed in frustration as he was pulled from his caller. The Prefect smirked to himself and dragged Johnny to Geography class. As soon as they got there, he let go of Johnny and crossed his arms.

"And don't even think about cutting class again. Understood?"

Johnny just rolled his eyes and his eyes landed on the blonde girl from earlier sitting in the back alone. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She seemed to be studying. Johnny watched her for a few more minutes and eventually he just paid attention to his thoughts.

_Man, I really want to say something but what? _His thoughts were interrupted when Skylar said something.

"Um...hello." He quickly looked at her and greeted back.

"Hey." She looked up from her book to see the boy she bumped into earlier.

"Look...I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier." Johnny looked at her with a bright smile.

"No worries...I'm sorry for being an asshole." Skylar smiled politely at him.

"I'm Skylar and you are?" She asked even though she knew his name.

"I'm Johnny-" Johnny was interrupted again.

"LUCKY DE LUCA AND JOHNNY VINCENT! PLEASE HEAD TO THE OFFICE NOW!" Johnny just sighed in irritation.

"I gotta go I'll talk to you later?" Skylar smiled and nodded.

"Bye Johnny it was nice meeting you." Johnny just waved.

"You too." With that said he walked off to the office with a bright smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...anyway review!**


	6. We're Done!

**I'm so so sorry for not updating! My final exams and midterms were coming and I really needed to study. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Johnny was frustrated because he wanted to talk to the beautiful blonde girl.

Skylar...He remembered her name automatically. He smiled to himself because he thought the girl was drop dead gorgeous. As he reached the Principles' office. He entered he saw Lucky already sitting there looking bored and careless. Johnny looked at Lucky and sat next to him.

"Ah, Vincent and De Luca_._ What a surprise to see you guys he." His words dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked harshly.

"It has come to my attention that you have been skipping classes. Isn't that right?" Johnny rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Johnny just wanted to get out of here and talk to that girl. Something about the girl intrigued him.

"You will get serious consequences the next time you get in trouble. Dismissed."

"Thank god!" Lucky said out loud. Dr. Crabblesnitch looked over at him and they both hurried off.

Johnny ran off to Geography class and saw the blonde girl still sitting there reading her book. He smiles and walked to her.

"Hey." He tried to play it cool.

The girl was making him giddy as a school girl. She looked up and saw him there smiling.

"Hi-" She was cut off with a screeching voice.

"Johnny! There you are." He turned and saw Lola walking towards them.

"What? Can't you see I'm talking to someone." He said rudely. Lola was stunned. She never saw Johnny ever rude to her in her entire life.

_Brrriiiiiinnnnngggg _

_Saved by the bell. _He thought.

Skylar got up and packed her stuff and shoved it in her bag. She flashed Johnny a smile and Lola was glaring at her.

"Walk away blondie." She said rudely and Skylar just walked away confused.

"Johnny we have to talk," She said in a flirty way.

"No we don't, I thought I made it clear that we're done." She went to grab his caller and kissed him. Johnny pushed her away and wiped his mouth. He looked at her with disgust.

"Don't ever kiss me, we're through." Lola jaw dropped.

"Ugh! Fine! Have it your way. You will regret losing me." She stormed off and Johnny went off to find Skylar.

* * *

**So what did you think? R&amp;R!**


	7. Are You Sure?

Skylar left the Geography class and she felt her heart flutter and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She needed to see him again. _Crap I think I forgot my Geography book. _She thought.

"Hey, Skylar." She turned around to see Johnny. She smiled brightly.

"Hi." He handed her a book. She was confused and she took it out of his hand and it was her Geography book.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem, Hey did you ever see the Carnival?" She shook her head.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Skylar felt her heart burst.

"I-I-I w-would love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 5."

"Bye Skylar I'll see you later."

"Bye Johnny." He smiled and he turned around and left.

Skylar was happy. More than she ever was in her entire life. Nothing can ruin her day. _Why am I so excited for tonight? Ugh, why do I stutter around him? I've never felt anything like this before around anyone. _

"Skylar! I was looking all over for you." She turned around to see Taylor walking towards her.

"I was just talking to Johnny." She looked at Skylar with shock.

"Didn't Derby hit you because you protected him? Why on earth would you talk to him?" Skylar came out to say nothing.

"Do you like him?" Skylar felt her cheek heat up.

"Y-yeah..." She looked at Skylar with shock.

"...Oh..." Taylor trailed off.

"What?" Skylar asked.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me, Taylor!"

"It's nothing."

"No! Tell me! Please!" Taylor sighed.

"Fine, are you sure you want to hang out with him? You got hurt because of him..." Skylar sighed.

"I know...but Derby doesn't have to know." Taylor sighed.

"Just be careful ok? Johnny isn't who he really seems...he's in love with Lola and he's the leader of the clique Greasers. Just be careful ok?" Skylar smiled.

"Ok, I promise Taylor."

The boy with a scar walks and looks at Taylor she smiles and looks down and blushes. Skylar smiles.

"I'm going to go. Bye, Taylor! I'll see you later." Taylor sends a pleating look and Skylar turns around back to her Dorm.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I can! Bye and R&amp;R!**


	8. Really Johnny?

_I can't believe I just asked her out! _Johnny thought with a smile. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of her. He got to the auto shop and the Greasers were shocked to see Johnny this happy.

"Um..Johnny?" Lefty asked.

"What is it Lefty?" He asked.

"Is there any particular reason why you're happy?" Johnny's eyebrows furred.

"You don't want me to be happy?" He asked.

"No, it's just that-"

_Briiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

Lefty sighed in annoyance.

"I'll tell you later." Johnny frowned at Lefty's comment and turned around to head to gym class.

* * *

Skylar walked out of her dorm heading to gym class and she got stopped by an over-weighted boy with an astronomy sweater with khaki shorts. He had ginger hair with glasses and he smiled brightly at her.

"Greetings! My name is Algernon." He said. Skylar smiled at him.

"Hi, Algernon I'm Skylar." She greeted.

Algernon peed himself and Skylar stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry that usually happens when I'm nervous or scared." Skylar closed her eyes wishing he went away.

"I have to get to class," She said walking away.

"W-wait!" He called after her. She turned around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The carnival is opening up today and I w-was wondering if you'd like to g-go with me?" Skylar was surprised.

"I'm sorry Algernon I can't I'm going with someone else," She said.

"But-" He was cut off.

"Hey, Skylar." She turned to see Johnny walking towards her. Algernon was surprised.

"A-Are you going with Johnny?" Skylar nodded. Algernon looked quite scared.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you." Algernon ran screaming and Skylar giggled a bit. She felt a little awful for laughing at him.

"Hi, Johnny." She greeted him. He smiled at her. Something about this girl made him so nice and eager.

"Hey, Skylar." His smile made her chest warm. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"W-what class do you have?" She asked.

"Gym." She smiled.

"Same." They walked to the gym and she felt people were staring at her.

She looked around to see Pinky in shock, Bif with disbelief, Tad surprised, Chad flabbergasted and Derby with anger. Skylar gave them a scared an apologetic look. Derby grabbed Skylar's arm a little too harshly and dragged her away from Johnny.

"We're having a little chat when we get back to the Harrington House. Got it?" She sighed and nodded.

"New girl? Oh yeah, your Skylar Harrington or Amanda Blackwood right?" A fat man wearing a wife beater and gym shorts with white sneakers asked.

"I'm Skylar Harrington."

"Figured Blondie since your brother has the same blonde hair." He went to the back and came out 40 seconds later holding a Bullworth Cheerleader outfit and threw it at her. Derby glared at him.

"Don't treat my sister like a commoner you perverted freak." Derby viciously threatened.

Johnny was watching from a distance growling at Derby. Oh, how he hated him right now. He saw Skylar and she waved to him giving him a warm smile. Her smile made him want to melt into a puddle. He waved back and grinned at her.

He turned to see Derby and Bif glaring at him and he instantly returned to the dark look. Bif looked around and mouthed Johnny something.

'Your Mother Is A Whore' He mouthed. Johnny eye twitched and ran towards Bif and punched him in the face. Bif kicked Johnny in the leg and Johnny hissed in Pain and punched Bif in the stomach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa break it up and go to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office NOW!" Mr. Burton yelled and broke the two boys up. Johnny walked on and looked up to see terrified sapphire blue eyes. He took a good look at her Cheerleader outfit and never in his life have been more turned on.


	9. Gary and Taylor

Taylor looked around for any signs of Skylar. She sighed in disappointment and headed to Art class. She noticed Bucky headed towards her and she furred her eyebrows in confusion.

"Greetings fellow classmate!" Taylor, of course, being her sweet self greeted him back.

"Hi, Bucky."

"Um...Taylor...I was wondering...Can you join our clique?"

_That was out of the blue..._She thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that Beatrice is visiting her grandmother and won't be coming back until later in this year and we need a girl or otherwise people will think..." She was confused.

"Will think what Bucky?" He looked around to see if anyone was hearing.

_"We're gay,_" He whispered the last part

She tried to hold in her laugh. They were really different from the rest of the cliques that's for sure.

"Um...ok..." Bucky had the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you, Taylor! Oh, joy!" He beamed. He ran to his desk and then ran back to her and handed her am astronomy sweater.

"Wear this," He instructed her. Thought thought for a moment and took a deep sigh.

_What have I gotten myself in this time? _She thought. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Taylor?"

"May I use the bathroom please Ms. Philips?"

"Of course Taylor."

Taylor headed to the bathroom to change into her Astronomy sweater. She was wearing the same exact sweater as Ernest. She came out of the bathroom headed back to class and suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey, Taylor." She quickly turned around to see Gary smirking leaning against the wall.

"Don't do that! God you nearly gave me a heart attack." He looked at her and continued to smirk. She blushed and felt her heart race.

"Come with me." She blushed and shook her head.

"I can't I have class." He looked at her.

"Can't you just skip once?" He asked her. His brown eyes locked to her blue ones. She awkwardly played with the hems of her skirt and sighed.

"I guess so..." He smirked.

"Good let's go." She was confused.

"Where to?" She asked him and he didn't answer her. He kept going.


End file.
